


Into the Fray (Traducción)

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), miss_aphelion



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dinámica alfa/beta/omega, Intento de violación, M/M, Sin poderes, Universo-Alterno, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada año, dos alfas de cada distrito son escogidos para pelear a muerte, y cada año se escoge como premio ,a un único omega para unirseles en la arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Fray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394369) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



> Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducir este maravilloso fic ;)
> 
> Traducción:Brisa, Nancy.  
> Edición:Valeria  
> Correcciones Finales:Libia.
> 
> Encuentranos en : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

La capital de Genosha era, un reluciente y bello sitio. Se había alzado como un brillante faro, fuera del caos en la que había sumido el mundo. Habían transcurrido siglos de paz y sencilla vida con los 13 distritos que rodeaban la capital, cada uno haciendo su trabajo.

 

Y por  siglos no se había visto en ningún distrito a alguien que hubiera nacido en la capital. Era como un viejo cuento de hadas, lleno de castillos y elaborados trajes que iban más allá de una exquisita narración. A menos de quinientas millas, la capital se había convertido en un  mito. 

 

Los mitos, sin embargo, rara vez se dejaban sin respuesta. Pronto los distritos se levantaron en rebelión y comenzó una guerra. Casi todo en Genosha se perdido debido a las insignificantes demandas de los distritos, pero la capital prevaleció al final, aunque tuvieron que expulsar al distrito 13 para lograrlo. Dejándolo en la ruina hasta hoy, como advertencia a los demás distritos.

 

Sin embargo, una sola advertencia no sería suficiente, los líderes de la capital sabían bien sobre el leve control que podían tener sobre los distritos,  superados en número como estaban. La capital había perdido algunas vidas durante la guerra y necesitaban incrementarse en número, si querían mantener su victoria.

 

Se decidió, como un castigo para los distritos y una ayuda para sí mismos, que reunirían a todos los omegas de los distritos y los asignaron a los alfas en la capital, después de todo eran demasiado valiosos para dejarlos entre trabajos y pobreza. 

 

Algunos consideraron que este era castigo suficiente, era lo más brillante que podían hacer y algo a lo que se podían adaptar. No permitirían que los omegas aprendieran a vivir sin ellos. La llave del control venia en dos partes: dolor y esperanza. 

 

Así los juegos de los Alfas comenzaron y ellos fueron los elegidos.

  
  


* * *

 

Todo empezó cuando escucho su nombre.

 

Casi no lo reconoce  por sí  mismo, considerando el dulce acento de la capital con el que fue pronunciado.

A su alrededor todos permanecen en silencio,  observando para ver qué haría, y lo que  hace es desconectarse. Como consecuencia de ello, toda la última semana se había ido en un borrón. La memoria más clara que tenía no era la de la mascota de la capital pronunciando su nombre. Sino el sonido de la voz de su madre. Ella había estado llorando cuando la sacaron por la puerta habiendo pasado sus tres minutos de despedida:  _ Alles ist gut,  _ Erik _ , alles ist gut.  _ Todo está bien.

 

Él lo había decidido, volvería a casa, sin embargo él no es uno de esos alfas en busca de participar en los juegos. Algunos eran conocidos por ser voluntarios, ya que, el ganador conseguía fama, dinero y lo más importante, ganar significaba obtener la unión con un omega. 

 

Nada de eso le importaba a Erik en lo más mínimo. El pelearía y viviría –No se podía permitir imaginarse en el mañana. Enfocaría toda su atención a sobrevivir a los juegos, a las reglas, las cuales, eran al menos, lo suficientemente simples.

 

Dos alfas de entre dieciséis y veintiún  años de edad –escogidos de cada distrito para competir. Como incentivo, un solo omega, escogido de entre  todos los  distritos en un sorteo, para ser el premio. No obstante los omegas son escogidos, una vez cumplidos dieciocho. A los omegas no se les permite regresar a su distrito después de esto. Sus nombres son elegidos para el juego de ese año o son llevados a la capital para asignarles un alfa. 

 

A pesar de estar solo en la escena, las probabilidades no están más a favor de los omegas que de los alfas.  Erik recuerda haber oído que este año solo había catorce omegas mayores de edad en los distritos. Una en catorce oportunidades.

 

El nombre de Erik es  sacado de entre cientos y apenas lleva dos cosechas. Pero entonces las probabilidades estuvieron en su favor. 

 

Si hubiera nacido en otro distrito, quizá algún impaciente alfa con algo que probar se habría ofrecido voluntario en su lugar. Eso, en el distrito 12, ha sido de muy poca utilidad para los juegos.  Y la única persona que Erik sospecha  podría querer tomar su lugar, ha sido llamada antes que él: Sebastian Shaw. 

 

Sebastian Shaw es un ser humano despreciable y Erik no siente ningún aprecio por él. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles cuando llegara la hora de matarle. Shaw dependería de las armas que consiguiera en el botín o de los regalos por parte de los patrocinadores. Esto último  lo  debilitaría. Erik nunca ha sido bueno con la gente. Sabía que no contaría con apoyo externo, y confiar solo en sí mismo simplificará mucho las cosas. 

 

Su mentor, Azazel, ha tratado de hacer que Erik agrade a los ciudadanos de Genosha, para conseguir patrocinadores. Pero ellos han renunciado rápidamente a él para favorecer a su compañero. Quien tenía la resbalosa personalidad que necesitaba para jugar con la audiencia. Erik apenas había realizado sus entrevistas, era raro cuando soltaba una respuesta clara de más de dos palabras. 

 

Ahora, está subiendo a través del tubo hacia la luz del sol, está confortado por el hecho de que sólo necesita una cosa, preocuparse por mantenerse vivo.

Azazel le ha advertido que su mayor defensa será desaparecer. Si Erik nunca escucha nada, él ha escuchado esto. Como todos los alfas alrededor de él, se preparan para saltar hacia adelante, a la larga Cornucopia en el centro, donde las herramientas y armas están apiladas en un montón. Erik mira atrás, puede ver el borde del bosque  a no más de veinte pies  y sabe que podría llegar ahí lo suficientemente rápido. Nadie le perseguirá ahora que todos estarían  ocupados escogiendo sus armas.

 

Erik vuelve su mirada a la Cornucopia  y es ahí cuando lo ve. 

 

Han dejado al tributo omega junto a la pila de armas y herramientas, como si se tratase de un cordero para sacrificio.  Al omega lo preparan la noche antes de los juegos, mientras lo tributos alfas se alistan para dormir. Así que ninguno de ellos  puede presenciarlo o ver al omega  antes del evento. Aun así, Erik no sabe por qué está tan sorprendido de que él omega luciera tan hermoso, porque todo los que ha visto, lo han sido. Tal vez es así como los omegas lucen, o quizá solo los nombres  de los omegas hermosos salen en el sorteo. 

 

Por supuesto, esto supone una oportunidad. Erik recuerda haber visto omegas recompensa en el pasado. Ver esas ceremonias es obligatorio en los distritos.  Todos los omegas participantes en el sorteo de ese año, son enviados a la capital, para la gran ceremonia de elección, son vestidos y colocados en una línea, el ganador es lanzado a los juegos sin grandes fanfarrias y al resto los casan de uno por uno. 

 

El ganador de este año ha sido vestido con una suave chaqueta y pantalones de un color azul tan bajo que casi parece blanco, en marcado contraste con el desgastado negro que usan ellos. De cerca sería imposible confundir a un omega de un alfa tan solo por el olor, pero se hacía esta diferencia para evitar que alguien pudiera herirle de lejos por accidente.   

 

El omega se paró a un lado de los suministros, Erik puede ver que no está parado sobre el mismo suelo peligroso que ellos. El resto de ellos volaría en pedazos si se moviera antes de empezar. Pero ellos no pueden correr el riesgo de sacrificarse por un omega, y eso no haría realmente una diferencia, puesto que no tendrían a donde correr. Los tributos alfas permanecen  a su alrededor en un amplio círculo, semejante a una red, si Erik se ponía en marcha ahora, estaría más cerca de escapar cuando estuvieran libres. 

 

Lo han hecho al propósito. Los ciudadanos de la capital siempre encuentran más entretenidos cuando el omega es la primero en ser capturado, pasando de uno a otro, mientras el alfa en turno corre a los demás. Los organizadores de los juegos no son nada si no logran entretener. Hacen todo lo posible para garantizar un buen entretenimiento. 

 

El omega lo sabe también. Sus ojos azules están muy abiertos y lucen preocupados, pero eso es obvio tras evaluar la situación. Él está echando un vistazo a cada uno de los alfas, para encontrar un punto débil por donde escapar entre ellos. Pero no parece que dejarán alguna abertura. 

 

Una de las ventajas que tiene es que está rodeado por las armas y suministros, sin embargo, es un privilegio vacío ya que a los omegas no se les da ninguna información acerca de cómo usarlas, pues ellos no tienen la intención de, o mejor dicho no deben, escapar. 

 

Hay un click cuando la cuenta llega a cero y todos empiezan a correr hacia los suministros y al omega. Solo unos pocos se separan por el bosque, Erik es uno de ellos y lentamente retrocede, siguiéndoles, moviéndose en dirección opuesta.

 

El omega no se mueve en absoluto. En lo primero que Erik piensa es que no lo ha estudiado tan claramente como él había creído, o talvez solo se esté rindiendo. Solo se queda mirando en su mismo sitio, como los demás alfas vienen corriendo hacia él. Erik sigue moviéndose pero no puede evitar mirar atrás.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron con el omega otra vez, en el momento justo para verlo recoger una gran bola de metal de la pila de armas y golpear el techo de la cornucopia. 

 

Entonces todo se vuelve luz blanca y sonido.

  
  


* * *

 

La siguiente vez que Erik abre los ojos su visión es borrosa, puede escuchar los gritos viniendo de algún lugar, terribles llantos que rompen en lo antinatural. Su vista se va aclarando, y eventualmente se enfoca lo suficiente para ver el baño de sangre que tiene lugar en la Cornucopia. 

 

Erik deja salir una risa ligeramente histérica, cuando observa y no puede hallar al omega por ninguna parte. Su primer instinto fue que tenía razón después de todo, que era definitivamente inteligente. Como sea que la maldita cosa haya sido, era obvio que el omega sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo usar su ventaja. 

 

¿Un omega burlando a los tributos alfas en el primer minuto del juego? Es tan imprevisto, que él podría apostar que los organizadores de juego siendo como eran, tan trastornados, ni siquiera habrían imaginado que sucedería algo así. Tenía que ser el primero. No había manera de que un omega ganará los juegos, su única estrategia era no ser atrapado hasta que todo terminara. 

 

Erik planea algo similar. Se obliga a ponerse de pie con los oídos aún zumbando, y se tambalea hacia adelante. Hay un tributo muerto a unos pasos de distancia tirado junto a una mochila. Erik extiende su mano y toma el paquete y corre hacia los árboles.  Apenas puede conducirse en línea recta. Pero está seguro que nadie se molestara en perseguirlo. Se mueve a través de los árboles, respirando más fácilmente cuanto más se interna en el bosque. Necesita buscar agua y checar que clase de suministros pudo conseguir. Pero en lugar de eso, se encuentra a sí mismo tirándose al suelo del bosque.  Su cabeza aún late por la explosión del arma del omega, y piensa que no dejará de doler hasta descansar. Está apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, trata de sobreponerse, cuando algo corta el aire pasando por sobre su brazo. Erik gira sobre sí mismo antes de siquiera pensar.  Con una mano le quita el arma a su agresor, pensando en tirarla lejos y con la otra lo toma por el cuello para arrojarlo al árbol más cercano. Erik jadea sorprendido cuando se da cuenta a quien capturó. Está atrapado entre el loco impulso de besarlo y la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible de él. La mano con la que lo sujeta hormiguea y Erik lo suelta abruptamente, tropezando de nuevo, con el arma robada aún en su mano. 

 

─ Pude haberte matado. – gruñe Erik. 

 

El omega le devuelve la mirada, desafiante. Obviamente confundido por su acción ─ Tú eres del distrito 12. ─ dice en lugar de la esperada disculpa. ─ Erik Lensherr. 

 

Al principio Erik se pregunta cómo lo sabe, luego se da cuenta que, por supuesto, él lo sabe. Los alfa tributos no pueden ver al omega de la cosecha. No obstante, Erik ha estado en todas las noticias la última semana. ─ Sí. ─ Responde. ─ Yo habría pensado que te encontrarías muy lejos dentro del bosque teniendo en cuenta la ventaja con la que empezaste.

 

El omega luce como si estuviera  a punto de decir algo. Pero no lo hace. Erik frunce el ceño. Ajustando su control sobre el arma del omega y pasando su mirada sobre la mochila que lleva puesta. Al parecer había recogido unas cuantas cosas antes de correr. Definitivamente inteligente, así que, ¿Por qué se detuvo tan cerca en lugar de internarse en lo profundo del bosque?

 

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ pregunta Erik después de un momento. Cuando está claro que él no accederá a aportar cualquier información adicional. 

 

─ Charles. ─ dice con cautela.

 

Erik puede verlo medir  la distancia entre ellos. Considerando la oportunidad de echarse a correr. Una de sus manos se dirige distraídamente a la parte del cuello enrojecida de donde Erik le había sujetado. Probablemente se volverá un moretón. De pronto se siente culpable y preocupado, casi enfermo ahí donde sigue de pie. 

 

─ No me voy a disculpar. ─ dice Erik rígidamente, a pesar de sentir que debería hacerlo. Erik se revisa el brazo empapado de sangre, aliviado porque a pesar de lo que parece no es tan malo como creía. ─ Después de todo, tú estabas intentando matarme.

 

─ No te habría matado. ─ responde Charles, sonando ofendido. ─ Era solo un dardo tranquilizante.

 

Erik frunce el ceño y mira el arma que por supuesto está cargada con dardos en lugar de balas. ─ ¿Por qué ellos pondrían armas tranquilizantes? ─ Pregunta con incredulidad. Parece más bien un arma inútil en una lucha a muerte. 

 

─ Era para que alguien la usase en mí. ─ Charles responde tranquilamente. 

 

Erik lo entiende al instante y se pregunta si tal vez ese era el porqué de todas esas armas que Charles había elegido tomar. No había muchas armas que pudieran usar en su contra. Y él no quería hacerles demasiado daño. 

 

Mucha gente pensó que los omegas la tenían fácil en los juegos solo porque no se les podía matar. Pero Erik nunca había pensado así. Los alfas al menos tenían una oportunidad, algo porque luchar. Todo lo que Charles podía hacer era postergar lo inevitable, pertenecer, eventualmente, a uno de ellos, y resistir la cantidad horrible de cosas que le haría mientras tanto. 

 

Erik le devuelve el arma sin decir nada más. Charles luce completamente desconcertado. Pero no duda en tratar de echarse de nuevo a correr. ─ Gracias ─ dice después de un momento, obviamente dudando qué hacer con él. Erik puede entender su frustración. Una alianza entre un alfa y un omega en la arena no es extraña; de hecho es bastante común. Los omegas suelen negociar su futuro fuera de la arena a cambio de protección. Pero, ¿Una alianza cuando el alfa no pide nada a cambio? Erik no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido. 

 

Erik no puede pretender que no está tentado, puesto que no es un santo. Sabe que solo hay once omegas en su distrito, todos ellos menores de edad.  Nunca ha estado frente a un omega de su edad antes y ahora entiende todas las cosas que se dicen. Es como si hubiera algo que envolviera su mente, algo que lo impulsa a acercarse. Que lo impulsa a reclamarlo, a tomarlo.

 

Pero su madre le ha educado bien. Él no va a obligar a nadie. No lo hará, incluso aunque este parezca ser el indicado

 

─ Sé cómo piensan los demás tributos. ─ dice Erik conteniendose de hacer cualquier cosa que sus instintos le dictan,  _ besar, reclamar, tomar.  _ Inhala profundamente y fija su mirada en el suelo. ─ Ellos vendrán a buscarte, Shaw también. Especialmente Shaw. No se conformará con derrotar a los demás tributos para ganarte. El querrá reclamarte aquí mismo.

 

─ Gracias por el aviso. ─ dice Charles. ─ Pero puedo arreglármelas solo.

 

─ Si Shaw o alguno de los otros obtiene un arma con la que dispararte, no mostrarán compasión alguna. ─ Erik chasquea, se acerca un paso,  con una ferocidad protectora naciendo de algún lugar dentro de él.  Es cuando se le ocurre lo que ganar significaría, y no puede creer que no haya pensado antes en ello. Si es él quien sobrevive a esto, y está en sus planes serlo, entonces Charles sería suyo. 

 

─ Tal vez está, no es, la única arma que tomé. ─ dice igualmente Charles. ─ Tuve casi dos minutos  en la Cornucopia antes de que el primer alfa pudiera siquiera ponerse de rodillas.

 

Erik le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, impresionado con su valentía, más aún con lo que ha conseguido.  ─ ¿Qué era esa cosa? ─ pregunta. ─ Mi cabeza aún punza. 

 

─ Era una granada flash. Las he visto usar en juegos anteriores. ─ dice Charles. ─ El ruido perturba cierto fluido en el oído y causa desorientación, mientras que la luz te deja temporalmente ciego. Me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos, cuando terminó, tome lo que pude y corrí.

 

─ Pudiste haber eliminado a más de la mitad de los alfas mientras estaban noqueados. ─ señala Erik.

 

─ Ellos no necesitaron mi ayuda para eso. ─ responde. ─ Cuando despertaron lo hicieron bastante bien por su cuenta.

 

Es un buen punto, pero Charles está eludiendo el problema. – No puedes preocuparte por lastimarlos. ─ dice Erik. ─ Ellos no tendrán la misma cortesía contigo.

 

─ No es a mí a quien ellos tratan de matar, eres tú el que debería preocuparse. ─ le cuenta. ─ Yo solo necesito permanecer escondido para que ninguno de ellos pueda encontrarme.

 

─ Si ese plan estuviera funcionando, nosotros no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ─ Erik ironiza.

 

─ Pero tú no quieres matarlos. ─ dice Charles evaluándole con sus ojos azules, y Erik no puede evitar sentirse un tanto inestable. Piensa que Charles ve mucho más allá de lo que aparenta. ─ No estoy seguro por qué, pero no quieres.

 

─ No tengo interés alguno en hacerte daño. Lo único que quiero es salir de esto con vida. ─ dice Erik, porque, al menos en parte, es verdad. Él ha visto como más de un alfa termina con un cuchillo bien clavado en la espalda por distraerse con el omega.

 

Erik no puede permitirse ese tipo de distracción. 

 

Pero no hay otra opción. 

 

Erik  no espera ningún patrocinador, especialmente no después de esto. ¿Un alfa sin reclamar al omega que tiene enfrente? Él probablemente está haciéndose a sí mismo una buena broma. Definitivamente no va a correr el riesgo de hacer alianzas con algún otro alfa. Charles es quizá la única persona en la que puede confiar, y él mismo ha demostrado lo ingenioso que es. 

 

─ Podemos trabajar juntos. ─ dice Erik. ─ Sabes que yo no puedo matarte. Y tú has escogido cargar con un arma tranquilizadora en lugar de un arma real, así que estoy bastante seguro de que no vas a matarme. Por no mencionar que eres un tirador pésimo.

 

─ Te moviste en el último segundo. ─ Charles se defiende. ─ Y, ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Quieres una alianza? ¿Conmigo? Porque yo no voy a…

 

─ Te quiero para cuidar mi espalda. ─ Erik le corta. ─ Eres listo, apuesto a que eres más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos. Me gusta la posibilidad de estar mejor, si estás de mi lado. 

 

─ De acuerdo. ─ accede Charles vacilante. ─ Está bien, tienes un trato.

 

Erik extiende su mano y Charles le frunce el ceño. ─ ¿No tienen apretones de manos de donde sea que vengas?

 

─ Distrito 1. ─ responde Charles. ─ Y sí. Es solo que casi nadie lo hace. 

 

Aun así Charles extiende su brazo y toma su mano. No hace ningún comentario cuando Erik la sostiene por un largo rato. 

 

─ Necesitamos profundizar en el bosque. ─ dice Erik, mirando atrás en dirección a la Cornucopia. ─ Lo más duro de la contienda se concentra en el claro –.

 

─ Sí. ─ concuerda Charles. ─ Ellos ya tienen una alianza. Y el otro de tu distrito. Shaw, también está con ellos. 

 

─ Has estado espiando. ─ comenta Erik con admiración. Eso fue valiente, quedarse y evaluar la situación. En cada juego que recuerda, donde el omega haya evitado ser capturado en el primer baño de sangre, lo único que hacían era echarse a correr a toda velocidad. Por lo general quedaban tan deshidratados o muertos de hambre que los organizadores se disponían a conducirlos directo a las manos de un alfa.  Los instintos protectores propios de un alfa eran asegurarse de mantener con vida a los omegas. Independientemente del destino que tuvieran para ellos.  Charles no planea seguir ninguna de las usuales reglas, y Erik respeta eso. Él no juega sometido a ninguna de ellas. 

 

─ Vamos entonces. ─ dice Erik empezando a moverse permaneciendo entre los árboles. Charles le toma del brazo para detenerlo y Erik intenta no percatarse de la manera en la que el contacto envía un choque a todo su cuerpo, como si se tratara del golpe de un relámpago. 

 

─ Espera. ─ dice Charles. ─ Hay otra razón por la que sigo aquí. Encontré agua. ─ Charles se mueve caminando hacia la izquierda. Se voltea cuando Erik no le sigue.  ─ ¿Vienes? ─ pregunta casualmente, sosteniendo su pistola tranquilizante con la punta apuntando al suelo, pero listo para levantarla en un instante, Erik está seguro de ello.

 

Erik sabe de repente y sin lugar a dudas que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Él ha puesto sus posibilidades en Charles por encima de cualquier otro alfa en la arena. Comienza a seguirlo. Charles se vuelve para abrir camino.

 

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer todo esto? ─ pregunta Erik.

 

Charles vuelve su mirada con desconfianza y al principio Erik piensa que simplemente no confía en él, luego se da cuenta que la mirada en realidad da un seguimiento entre los árboles. Charles es más consciente del hecho  de que están siendo televisados que cualquier tributo que Erik haya visto.

 

La mayoría de las veces que ha sido forzado a ver los juegos, olvida que los tributos siquiera saben que las cámaras están ahí, son tan inconscientes de ellos. Puesto que no pueden darse el lujo de descuidarse para pensar en los televidentes. 

 

Pero Charles lo hace y él debe saber que si le cuenta a Erik cómo lo hace, los productores harán todo lo posible para que ningún otro omega escogido lo haga. Erik se disculpa inmediatamente por preguntar. 

 

─ Bueno, todos vemos los juegos ¿Cierto? ─ Es todo lo que dice Charles. ─ Soy un estudiante rápido.

 

Charles le lleva a un pequeño lago y Erik se deja caer junto a él de inmediato para beber un poco de agua. Abre su mochila y busca una cantimplora que llena a su vez. También hay algo de carne seca, una bolsa de dormir y un poco de cuerda.   No es tanto como él esperaba, pero será todo por ahora. Mira a Charles quien está tomando de su propia cantimplora. 

 

─ ¿Qué obtuviste? ─ pregunta Erik señalando el paquete. El realmente espera que Charles haya obtenido una bolsa de dormir. Porque no hay manera de que pueda controlarse cerca de él si se ven obligados a compartir. 

 

─ Algo de comida, una bolsa de dormir y algunas cantimploras. ─ dice y agrega muy casual. ─ Otra granada flash.

 

Erik sonríe ligeramente. ─ ¿Tal vez una pequeña advertencia antes de usarlo esta vez, si no es mucha molestia?

 

Charles le devuelve la sonrisa, pero sólo apenas. ─ No lo prometo. ─ dice.

 

Erik mira hacia otro lado, Charles no es su enemigo aquí, así que es fácil olvidar que él sí es enemigo de Charles. Si Charles le ayuda a ganar, significa que está ayudando a su propia captura por elección del captor.

 

Aunque para ser justos no es como si Charles vaya a ponerse en jaula de oro, los omegas, en especial los omegas tributos, tienen derechos después de los juegos. 

 

Si Erik gana, Charles será de su propiedad según la ley. A ellos les gustaba pasearlos por la capital hablando de lo satisfactoria que era la unión entre el alfa y el omega. Hasta el punto de que  al terminar esto, Charles sería tan famoso como el alfa que le ganara. Se esperaba que los omegas fueran al  tour de la victoria, para vivir felices para siempre con el alfa que lo había violado en repetidas ocasiones durante los juegos. 

 

Erik piensa que es aún peor, la manera en la que ellos hacen pretender que todo el mundo es feliz. 

 

─ Lo que quise decir con, “No voy a lastimarte” ─ dice Erik sinceramente. ─ No es solo una estrategia para que confíes en mí. Honestamente, creo que podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro. 

 

─ Se está haciendo de noche. ─ dice Charles sin mirarle, no acepta la afirmación de Erik, pero tampoco la niega. ─  Creo que hay que dormir en los árboles. Tan alto como sea posible, podemos usar la cuerda para asegurarnos.

 

─  ¿Quieres que duerma en un árbol?  ─  pregunta incrédulo, parándose del lago después de haber llenado de nuevo su cantimplora.  ─  Si alguien nos encuentra estaríamos colgando allá arriba.

 

─  ¿Cómo podremos contra ellos si estamos en el suelo y pueden matarte mientras duermes?  ─  Charles pregunta cortésmente. ─ Sería más fácil estando colgados, supongo.

 

Erik entorna los ojos.  ─ Tú no eres como ninguno de los omegas, de los que he oído hablar.

 

─  A la gente no le gusta hablar de los que son como yo.  ─  responde irónico.

 

Erik se ablanda y sacude la cabeza.  ─  Bueno, todo el mundo te está viendo ahora.  ─  dice. 

 

─  Supongo que lo están.  ─  Concuerda Charles. 

 

**─** Vamos entonces.  **─** dice Erik, balanceando su mochila sobre su hombro.  **─** Vamos a subir el maldito árbol

 

Erik va primero y Charles lo sigue. Se detienen cuando llegan a dos brazos en lados contrarios, pero que están casi al mismo nivel, se apoya cada uno en su tronco, espalda contra espalda. Se meten en sus sacos de dormir y se aseguran con la cuerda.

 

Erik le comparte de su carne seca  y Charles le da algunos duraznos secos. Es casi una comida. Erik se siente más fuerte justo a tiempo para el sonido del cañón. El cielo se ilumina con las caras de los muertos, uno a uno, trece en total. Erik no reconoce ninguna de ellas, pero es un hecho, no hay duda. Quedan once. Incluyendo a Shaw.

 

─  Eres un buen escalador.  ─  Charles dice después de un momento, sin mencionar nada sobre los muertos.

 

─  El Distrito 12 tiene una gran cantidad de árboles.  ─  Erik dice, cuidando  no mencionar que también tienen un bosque fuera de la cerca eléctrica no utilizada, o el hecho de que él ha estado cazando allí casi todos los días desde los doce años.  ─  Me gustaba la vista. ¿Qué hay de ti? No pensé que el Distrito 1 tuviera una gran cantidad de árboles. 

 

─  No tenemos, pero hay uno justo afuera de mi ventana. Solía salir de ella trepando por el árbol.

 

Erik se ríe, acomodándose en el saco de dormir, casi relajado contra todo pronóstico.  ─  ¿A dónde ibas?  ─   pregunta.

 

─  No había ningún sitio a donde ir.  ─  responde cerrando los ojos.  ─  Así que me quedaba en el árbol.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a al autora que nos permitio traducirlo ,   
> Este fic fue traducido por el Team Traductor Cherikmcbender. encuentranos : https://www.facebook.com/CherikMcbender/

Cuando Erik se despierta a la mañana siguiente, se vuelve para ver a Charles que

ya se ha desatado a sí mismo, y se sienta con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo,

con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Erik se sienta al lado opuesto, no

puede ver bien su rostro.

─ ¿Has dormido en absoluto? ─ Erik Pide silencio.

─ Un poco. ─ dice Charles. ─ No quería despertarte, pero deberíamos empezar a

movernos.

Erik asiente con la cabeza, aunque Charles no puede verlo, enrolla su cuerda para

ponerla en su mochila. Una vez que se la coloca hacia atrás, por encima del

hombro, ve que Charles ya está en el suelo. Sigue después de él, rápidamente.

Entonces él hace un inventario mental de su suministro de alimentos mientras

Charles se llena la cantimplora.

─ Vamos a quedarnos sin alimentos durante el día. ─ dice Erik le dice un

momento después. ─ Me gustaría tener algo con qué cazar.

Charles se levanta y llega debajo de la chaqueta, alcanza un cuchillo debajo de la

chaqueta, cerca de la cintura de sus pantalones. ─ ¿Eres bueno con el cuchillo? ─

le pregunta.

Erik lo toma, sonriendo ligeramente. ─ ¿Lo has tenido oculto todo este tiempo? ─

se pregunta si Charles lo habría utilizado, si lo hubiera besado en lugar de dejarlo.

─ Sí, pero no soy un buen él. ─ dice Charles. ─ Agradécelo. De todos modos, no

sería bueno para mí dejar a mi único aliado desarmado, ¿No? Necesito averiguar

dónde son las carreras.

─ ¿Necesitas qué? ─ Erik pregunta, bajando la voz con ira. ─ El punto es para

mantenernos lejos de ellos.

─ ¿Qué no es más fácil de hacer si sabes dónde están? ─ dice Charles. ─ Es un

poco paradójico, lo sé.

─ No te voy a dejar ir corriendo tras un montón de alfas. ─ grita Erik.

─ En el momento que intentes detenerme, nuestra alianza ha terminado. ─ Le dice

Charles con calma.

─ Bien. ─ dice Erik frustrado. ─ Pero debemos ir juntos.

─ Es necesario cazar, y yo no soy bueno en eso. ─ dice Charles. ─ Soy bueno

para mantenerme oculto.

Erik quiere seguir protestando, pero sabe que Charles tiene razón, aunque no este

conforme con obligar a que el omega le diera a alguien más, como a Shaw, lo que

quiere. Sin embargo no puede forzar a Charles a darle a Erick lo que este quiere.

Charles enrolla su saco de dormir y Erik estira sus ropas ligeras, preguntándose

cómo van a permanecer ocultos vestidos así. Le sugiere a Charles ensuciarse con

un poco de barro. Si fuera él a ennegrecerse podría confundirse con un alfa y ser

atrapado a fuego cruzado.

Es raro, pero los omegas pueden ser gravemente heridos Demasiadas trampas

fueron puestas por los alphas para los omegas por lo que un omega nunca debe

vagar solo, pero a diferencia de los alfas, si un omega es gravemente herido sería

llevado lejos para el tratamiento y traído de vuelta.

Había sido el primer año de los 74 Juegos en donde un omega había sido

asesinado- ese juego jamás fue repetido, y nadie habló de ello.

Erik conoce una serie de mecanismos de seguridad que habían sido instituidos

desde entonces. La capital no estaba contenta de ver un omega llegar

repetidamente violado, ¿Con heridas de guerra o de peligro de muerte? Barbarie

Por lo que ahora se les ha insertado un implante bajo la piel para realizar un

seguimiento de sus signos vitales y administrarles desde su nacimiento. No les

gustaría terminar con un omega que lleva el hijo de algún tributo. A los

organizadores de los Juegos les gusta pensar en el futuro.

Erik se pasa la mano sobre los ojos, tratando de no preocuparse por ello, porque

esto era exactamente lo que no habría querido que sucediera. Su única

preocupación se suponía que era mantenerse con vida, sin preocuparse por un

omega obstinado en conseguir hacerse daño.

─ ¿Y si te descubren? ─ pregunta Erik.

─ Entonces voy a caer luchando. ─ Charles contesta, mientras se pone de pie. ─

Erik, necesitamos saber lo que están haciendo. Vamos a tener que enfrentarlos

con el tiempo. Es poco probable que vayan a romper su alianza antes de que nos

encuentren, así que no podemos contar con ellos para matarse unos a otros.

─ Está bien. Puedes hacer algo de reconocimiento, solo eso. Una vez eso

cumplido regresaras aquí. ─ Erik ordeno.

─ Trato. Vuelvo a tiempo para la cena. ─ dice Charles. ─ Solo-

─ ¿Qué? ─ responde Erik con preocupación.

─ Sólo... no me busques, si no vuelvo. ─ dice Charles. ─ Sólo céntrate en terminar

el juego. Si ganas me verás de nuevo de todos modos.

─ Charles... ─ comienza Erik.

─ Esas son las reglas habituales de la alianza. ─ dice Charles firmemente. ─

Trabajar juntos y cuidarse el uno al otro. ¿No es así?

─ No hay nada habitual acerca de nuestra alianza. ─ dice Erik.

─ De todos modos. ─ dice Charles. ─ No te mates por mí. No vale la pena. Voy a

estar bien. ─ Erik se siente mareado cuando Charles se da vuelta y camina hacia

los árboles sin decir una palabra. Todos los instintos que tiene le están pidiendo a

gritos que lo detenga para mantener lo seguro.

Él no sabe si es la decisión correcta o no, pero cuando se da cuenta, ya lo dejo ir

en su lugar.

* * * *

No le tomo a Charles mucho tiempo encontrarlos, lo que es un poco preocupante.

Ellos están peligrosamente cerca de su campamento. La risa brutal y fuerte le

pareció más como un extraño grito de batalla que un gesto de alegría.

Charles conoce esa risa. Caín Marko.

Charles sabía que él estaba aquí, por supuesto. Lo había visto en la cosecha, se

habían sentido agradecido en secreto cuando Caín se había ofrecido ─ no solo

porque había significado tanto los puestos ocupados en el juego sino que Raven

estaba a salvo.

Se mueve con cuidado a lo largo del suelo del bosque, acercándose lo suficiente

para poder verlos. Hay cuatro de ellos, con Caín en la retaguardia, deliciosamente

deleitando a los otros con historias de todos los alfas que mató durante el baño de

sangre.

Pero los demás parecían hacerle caso omiso. Emma caminaba delante de él, pero

no lo reconoce. Emma es de su distrito, y ella sabe que Caín es lo suficientemente

bueno como para no alentarlo. El tributo del Distrito 4 camina a su lado. Jason,

piensa Charles aunque no recuerda su apellido.

Sebastian Shaw se encuentra en la parte delantera, terriblemente silencioso, ya

que él lleva a los demás, los guía en línea recta hacia dónde Erik ha ido a cazar,

Charles se da cuenta de repente. Los cuatro alfas tienen un gran número de

armas mientras que Erik solo tiene un cuchillo. No hay manera de que pueda

ganar en una lucha contra todos ellos.

Sólo tiene un momento para decidir qué es lo que va a hacer. O bien se puede ir o

se puede librar de ellos. Sabe que en cualquier caso él sobrevivirá pero no puede

decir lo mismo de Erik. Así que esa no es realmente una decisión.

Charles apunta con su arma y dispara, su dardo se clava Jason en el lateral de su

cuello, los otros se voltean alrededor. Los otros 3 giran mirando a su alrededor,

Caín y Emma se congelan mientras Shaw, sin contemplaciones, se va con el

complemento de Jason mientras sigue vivo.

Después, el repentino sonido de un chasquido de huesos, todos se miran unos a

otros con incredulidad para a continuación, empezar a correr todos al mismo

tiempo.

Charles corre a través de los árboles, entra más en el bosque de lo que ha estado

hasta ahora. Él puede oír las alfas detrás de él, llamándolo para detenerlo con

promesas de amabilidad si se deja atrapar.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, comienza a subir al árbol más alto que

encontró. Se trepa sin pensarlo hasta llegar a una altura en la que él mismo

incluso tiene algo de vértigo al mirar hacia abajo.

Los tres alfas están de pie allí mirando hacia atrás en el momento en que

finalmente deja de escalar, y Charles cuidadosamente con un peso sobre una

extremidad descansa su peso contra el tronco.

Shaw intenta subir tras él, Charles carga la pistola tranquilizante y le dispara.

Shaw maldice, perdiendo su agarre y cae de espaldas sobre el suelo. Sin embargo

él está de pie de nuevo en menos de un segundo. Charles sabe que la bala sólo le

rozó. Fue el último dardo que tenía, de igual manera sigue apuntando el arma que

mantiene en sus manos, porque no hay ninguna razón para hacerles saber que ya

no tiene dardos.

Caín solo se ríe de Shaw antes de mirar hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con los

ojos de Charles.

─ Hola Charles. ─ Caín llama alegremente. ─ Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi que

eras tú. Es casi destino. ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que solía decir que haría con

ustedes, si alguna vez terminamos juntos en los juegos?

─ Vívidamente. ─ dice Charles. ─ Raven y yo solíamos reír durante horas sobre

las expectativas ridículas de ti sobre tú propia resistencia.

El discurso de Caín se oscurece. ─ Bueno, tu perra alfa hermana no está aquí

para salvarte ahora, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ pregunta Shaw.

─ Es de nuestro distrito. ─ contestó Caín. ─ El hijo del Mayor, siempre encerrado

para evitar ser tocado por alfas pero ¿quién nos va a detener ahora?”

Al lado de Caín, Emma está observando en silencio. Charles sabe lo suficiente

sobre los dos y que ella tiende a ser mucho más cautelosa que él. Emma no es

tan sádica, interpreta con finalidad además de ser extremadamente manipuladora

y está jugando para ganar.

─ Mimado Entonces, ¿eh? ─ dice Shaw, mirando a Charles en la preocupación

fingida. ─ Apuesto a que todo esto es muy alarmante para ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Pero yo voy a cuidar de ti si vienes conmigo. Me aseguraré que no te hieran.

─ ¿A menos que seas tú? ─ Charles se dice dulcemente. ─ Gracias pero prefiero

quedarme aquí.

Shaw estrecha sus ojos. ─ Va a ser mío. ─ dice peligrosamente. ─ Podría ser

mucho más fácil para ti si comienzas a comportarte ahora.

Charles se apoya en el tronco aliviado de que es lo suficientemente alto para que

no lo puedan ver. Sus manos tiemblan. ─ ¿Has oído eso, Caín? ─ dice. ─ No deja

mucho espacio para ti en su plan, ¿verdad?

─ Sé cómo funciona el juego, Charles. ─ dice Caín. ─ Los dos sabemos cómo esto

se va a acabar, no hay más objetivos que estar el uno con el otro en este

momento. Establecer los términos de nuestra alianza.

─ ¿Qué pasa si prometo bajar, se desharán de él? ─ pide a Charles.

─ Nos gustaría saber también si estas mintiendo. ─ Emma corta, hablando por

primera vez. Ella se queda mirando a Charles. Este se maldice a sí mismo, porque

ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Él no ha sido precisamente sutil, pero

Caín no necesita un manejo cuidadoso.

─ No tienes intenciones de venir con nosotros. ─ Emma sigue. ─ Pero bajaras,

Charles. Necesitarás agua. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

─ Correcto. ─Shaw dice emocionado. ─ Y soy muy paciente, Charles.

Charles se reduce a sí mismo al sentarse en la rama, refuerza su espalda contra

el tronco a medida que comienzan a establecer su campamento debajo de él. Él le

dijo a Erik que no fuera por él, y si Erick es inteligente, y Charles sabe que lo es,

no enfrentará a los alfas en ningún caso.

Charles mira hacia abajo, sosteniendo las correas de su mochila. Está formulando

un plan pero tendrá que esperar hasta la noche. Sería un blanco demasiado fácil

para perseguir a la luz del día.

* * * * *

Les lleva mucho tiempo dormirse.

Shaw y Emma son fieles a su palabra con respecto a su paciencia, pero Caín no

había hecho tal promesa. Él había gritado una obscena promesa tras otra durante

casi hora antes de que Shaw le dijera que si él no se callaba lo mataría. La

amenaza tuvo peso suficiente, por lo que Caín cerró la boca después de ello.

Charles se inclina a mirar hacia abajo y pudo ver a Shaw y Emma dormidos

bastante cerca de la base del árbol, pero Caín está más lejos de lo que le

gustaría. Solo tiene una granada aturdidora —él va a tener que hacer la cuenta,

sabe que no será tan eficaz usarlo mientras duermen.

Pero era demasiado arriesgado usarlo mientras estaban despiertos. Ellos saben lo

que es ahora, Caín y Emma eran corredores, han estado entrenando toda su vida

para reaccionar y adaptarse rápidamente. Si él la hubiera usado, todos lograrían

reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para minimizar el daño, y hubiera

perdido su única oportunidad.

Al menos de esta manera no habrá manera de mitigar la alteración física de su

oído interno. Espera que este le dé la suficiente ventaja que necesita para

escapar. Charles tira cuidadosamente de sí mismo con sus pies, queda en con

una rama por encima de su cabeza para observar más. Tiene la granada

aturdidora en su otra mano, la cual tiene como objetivo el suelo, entre los tres alfas

y luego la tira. Desde el momento que está fuera de sus manos, se apoya contra el

tronco, lo que le permite subir por la rama para cubrir sus oídos, cerrando sus ojos

con fuerza, tanto como puede.

Él todavía lo oye, todo a través de sus huesos, se llega a agarrar del árbol

después de que suene para evitar que se vuelque. Echa un vistazo a los lados, y

se puede ver a Emma y Shaw doblados con sus manos a sus oídos. Caín está

tratando de huir tropezando con sus pies, maldiciendo con saña, pero sigue

cayendo.

Su cabeza aún está girando un poco por el ruido pero esta es la mejor oportunidad

que él tiene y no puede permitirse el lujo de dudar. Charles oscila al lado opuesto

del árbol, y comienza a bajar lo más rápido que puede. Casi cae hasta el fondo,

cuando él siente que algo que tira de su mochila, luego es lanzado por el aire

cayendo con fuerza a un lado.

Él jadea como por el dolor en su cadera, pero antes de que él puede conseguir

librarse, Caín le da una brutal patada que lo lanza sobre su espalda.

─ Vas a pagar por ello. ─ Caín promete, tiende la mano para agarrarlo.

Caín se mueve lento, así que Charles se las arregla para rodar. Obliga a sus pies

a correr. Un pensamiento sigue empujando a él a través del dolor en su costado:

No ser de Caín

Cualquiera de ellos, pero no Caín—Emma, incluso Shaw pero definitivamente no

de Caín.

Charles ha sobrevivido a años de burlas y horrible promesas por parte de él, pero

Caín jamás hubiera una oportunidad para cumplirlos, nunca pensó en

preocuparse. Ahora es imposible no recordar cada uno de ellos ahora.

─ Charles. ─ Caín llamaba, y se oye más cerca de lo que debería.

Charles debe ser capaz de correr más rápido que él, no hay problema,

especialmente con Caín moviéndose tan lento. Por supuesto, Charles se da

cuenta de que él no se mueve tan rápido. Debido al dolor y que su cabeza está

todavía mareada por una combinación de la granada aturdidora y el otoño.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaran los Juegos, la realidad de lo que va a

sucederle le llega. Apenas puede procesar el pensamiento, y Caín se apresura en

ir a por él. Charles se retuerce en su agarre, golpeándolo con la rodilla en la ingle.

Caín cae por un momento y Charles comienza a correr de nuevo, pero el otro

hombre llega pese a los inconvenientes de su tobillo, tirando de él hacia fuera por

debajo de él provocando que se estrelle contra el suelo.

Golpea su estómago con la tierra, sintiendo como Caín se mueve detrás de él, sus

manos resbalan por las hierbas. Él no puede volver a pararse, y grita mientras

Caín lo sostiene de sus caderas y le arrastra por la espalda.

─ No podrás huir de mí. ─ Caín dice, riendo sin aliento mientras él empuja una de

sus piernas entre los muslos de Charles. ─ Te voy a follar tan duro que incluso no

serás capaz de caminar.

Caín quita la mochila de Charles y la arroja a un lado. A continuación, pone los

brazos detrás de su espalda presionándolo contra la tierra, le arranca la chaqueta

y la tuerce alrededor de sus muñecas. Charles intenta obtener cierta ventaja con

sus piernas, pero el peso de Caín no le permite moverse ni una pulgada.

Caín le da la vuelta entonces. Charles intenta concentrarse en el dolor en sus

brazos, en lugar de la sensación de la erección de Caín en su muslo, y

desesperadamente cierra sus ojos.

Caín le golpea la cara, antes de agarrar a Charles de la barbilla para traerlo hacia

él. ─ Vas a ver esto. ─ le dice.

Caín agarra la cintura de Charles y la corta por debajo de su pierna izquierda a

derecha a lo largo de la costura. Caín tira los pantalones de Charles jadeando

obscenamente. ─ Voy a hacerte gritar. ─ promete. ─ Todo el mundo va a saber

que eres mío.

Charles sin perder el aliento súplica, él conoce a Caín demasiado bien pero aun

así no va a estar callado. ─ Eso es correcto, disfruta de tu momento, Caín. ─ dice

educadamente. ─ Porque no vamos a sobrevivir a esto. Emma y Shaw son más

inteligentes que tú.

─ Pero yo soy más grande. ─ Caín dice, y susurró “wetly” (*) contra su oído, en

algún intento de parodia de seducción. Charles se estremece y cierra sus ojos de

nuevo, flexionando sus manos por debajo de él para intentar salirse fuera de su

agarre. Sabe que no sirve de nada. Caín tiene un punto; él siempre ha sido fuerte.

Charles no tiene una oportunidad en su lucha.

 

─ Dios, eres tan increíble. ─ Caín dice sin aliento. ─ Ha sido desesperante, todos

estos años, no ser capaz de tocarte. Espero que tu hermana esté viendo cada

segundo de esto, de veras.

Caín pone una mano en una de las rodillas de Charles, Charles tira con esfuerzos,

se inclina hacia adelante para doblar su pierna contra su pecho. Charles deja

escapar un sollozo involuntario por las contusiones en su cadera. ─ Ahora es un

sonido hermoso. ─ Caín dice, lamiendo el camino de la lágrima que recorre su

mejilla. ─ Vamos a ver si me puedes llegar a hacerlo de nuevo.

─No.

Charles no es muy capaz de entender el furioso anuncio antes de que Caín fuera

sacado de encima de él, sólo para ser arrojado un par de metros de distancia. Erik

está por encima de Caín, sus ojos se iluminaron locamente en el resplandor de la

luna, con el rostro tan inexpresivo que podría estar hecho de piedra.

─ Erik. ─ dice Charles, teniendo problemas para entender su llegada. Caín parece

estar teniendo el mismo problema, sigue sentado aturdido hacia donde ha sido

lanzado. Caín no había traído ninguna de sus armas desde el

campamento─nunca hubiera pensado que él iba a necesitar de alguna, ya que es

sólo Charles.

Pero Erik todavía tiene el cuchillo, y su mano derecha gira peligrosamente

alrededor de su mango.

─ Emma y Shaw, Erik. ─ dice Charles, se sienta y se retuerce liberando sus

manos libres destrozando su chaqueta. ─ Tenemos que irnos, están cerca.

─ Tengo que encargarme de este primero. ─ dice Erik, con aterradora calma.

Algo en el tono de Erik, parece llegar a Caín, estrecha sus ojos poniéndose de pie

para enfrentarse a él. ─ Erik, ¿no? ─ Caín se ríe. ─ Y ¿por qué mi Charles sabe tu

nombre? Espero no lo hayas tocado.

─ Oh, nos hemos tocado bastante. ─ Charles le asegura, con sus pantalones

puestos intentando pararse. ─ Erik sabe exactamente cómo tratar a un omega. A

diferencia de ti.

─ Mantente fuera de esto, Charles. ─ Caín grita. ─ Voy a atenderte en un

momento.

─ Vas a estar muerto en un momento. ─ dice Erik.

 

Caín corre hacia él, utilizando su mayor ventaja. Su fuerza. Agarra a Erik del

brazo para tratar de que suelte su cuchillo, pero Erik le envuelve con una pierna

para arrastrarlo detrás con su rodilla y tirarlo al suelo. Caín todavía mantiene el

agarre del brazo de Erik, pero este último gira su muñeca de modo que el cuchillo

le hace frente a Caín. A continuación, empuja todo su peso contra él hasta que

desaparece en el cuello del alfa más grande. Charles contiene el aliento, atrapado

en algún lugar entre el horror y alivio. Erik saca el cuchillo de nuevo, y arroja a

patadas a Caín hasta que cae sobre su espalda.

Charles ve como la mano de Caín tienen ligeras contracciones, y la sangre brota

de su boca haciendo un último sonido que parece una parodia a su habitual y

grotesca risa.

─ Oh dios. ─ dice Charles, se siente enfermo. No cree poder moverse pero Erik

no le dan una elección, de repente está en frente de él, sin ni siquiera parar,

simplemente cogiendo su mano para arrastrarlo detrás de él. Charles no se da

cuenta de ello hasta que está demasiado lejos como para volver por su mochila.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

* * * * *

Erik no se va a detener hasta que se hayan ido lejos de ese lugar. Corren hasta

un espeso bosquecillo donde finalmente permite a Charles soltarle de la mano.

Erik evita mirar su ropa rasgada, y Charles ríe histéricamente. El mundo entero

está mirando—cualquier atisbo de modestia se ha ido hace tiempo.

Aun así, le arranca una banda a su destruida chaqueta para hacer un cinturón a

sus pantalones rotos.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Erik le pregunta, después de un momento.

─ Estoy bien. ─ dice Charles. ─ Gracias. Para venir por mí.

─ Ese tributo te conocía. ─ dice Erik, volteando para finalmente encontrarse con

los ojos de Charles. Este se sorprendió al verlo enojado.

─ Era de mi distrito. ─ dice Charles. ─ Él siempre ha sido estado tras de mí.

─ Jesús, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que uno de esos alfas andaba detrás de ti? ─ Erik

demanda.

La pregunta era tan ridícula que Charles se sintió frustrado. ─ ¡Todos están detrás

de mí! ─ le grita. ─ ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¡No hay final feliz aquí para

cualquiera de nosotros!

Erik pasa una mano por su cabello, mirando la ropa rasgada de Charles, el

hematoma formando debajo de su ojo derecho. Él puede sentir un odio creciente

dentro de él como nada que jamás haya conocido. Nunca aprobó los Juegos,

pocos en su distrito lo hicieron, pero la injusticia fue fácil de ver desde el interior.

Obligando a que todos se mataran los unos a los otros era bastante malo pero

¿Ofrecer a alguien tan inteligente y sorprendente como Charles como cebo? Era

imperdonable. Todo era imperdonable.

Pero Charles no es el objetivo de su ira, así que Erik se tranquilizó y se encogió de

hombros. ─ Lo siento. ─ dijo sinceramente, caminó paso a paso hacia él. Charles

da un paso atrás. Erik hace un gesto de dolor a su reacción, pero sigue adelante

poco a poco. Lanza su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Charles.

─ No puedo con esto. ─ Charles protestó.

─ Para este punto eso es bastante comprensible. ─ dice Erik. ─ Nadie te va a

confundir a un alfa.

─ Eso no es a lo que me refería. ─ dice Charles.

─ Lo sé, pero no discutas conmigo. ─ Erik le dice. ─ Lo necesitas más que yo.

Charles tira de la chaqueta y cierres de seguridad. El aroma de Erik envuelve su

alrededor y es reconfortante en una manera que Charles no puede entender.

Traga y voltea a ver el camino en el que habían venido. ─ He perdido mi bolsa de

dormir. ─ dice. ─ Y mi pistola.

─ Lo sé. ─ dice Erik. ─ Está bien.

─ No quiero dormir en los árboles de esta noche, o bien. ─ él continúa.

─ No tienes que. ─dice Erik antes de volverse hacia su propio paquete y sacar lo

que queda de la cecina. ─ Tenía dos alimentos antes, pero me fui de vuelta por el

lago. Así que vamos a tener que dividir lo que queda de esto.

Charles sacude su cabeza. ─ Puedes tenerlo. ─ dice. ─ No tengo apetito.

─ Tienes que comer. ─ Erik dice suavemente.

─ Más tarde, tal vez. ─ Charles dice, los ojos todavía mirando los árboles. Se ve

como si él espera a alguien para saltar en cualquier momento.

Erik desea tranquilizarlo. ─ Está bien, vamos a dormir un poco. ─ Le dice,

arrastrando su bolsa de dormir. Él baja la cremallera para que se pueda utilizar

como una manta, y luego recoge su paquete cerca de unos matorrales.

Después de un momento, Charles se desliza junto a él. Él se acuesta a su lado, y

Erik tira de la manta sobre ellos. Erik intenta pensar en algo que pueda decir para

tranquilizarlo pero le dolía la forma en que Caín lo tenía, siente Charles agarrar su

mano con delicadeza, los cordeles de sus dedos están juntos, así que él piensa

que él ya debe saber.

─ Puede haber un final feliz aquí, en algún lugar. ─ Erik dice en voz baja.

─Quiero que seas tú. ─Charles confiesa, rodando su cabeza contra el hombro de

Erik. ─ Pero quiero que sea en nuestros propios términos.

─ Está bien. ─ dice Erik.

─ ¿Sólo de esa forma? ─ Charles le pide, girando su cabeza hacia arriba para

mirarlo.

─ Te quiero más que nunca he querido a nadie. ─ dice Erik, tragando en seco.

─ Pero este no es el mejor lugar para conocer a alguien, ¿no?

─ No. ─ Charles dice, riendo ligeramente. ─ O tal vez es la única manera de

conocer realmente a alguien. No estoy muy seguro.

─ Bueno, lo sabremos pronto. ─ Erik promete.

De una manera o de otra, Erik sabe que es verdad. Las acciones de Charles han

sido inteligentes y entretenidas pero sólo ha conseguido la maniobra con el

Gamemakers (*). La confrontación en el árbol fue sangrienta, lo suficiente como

para decir que probablemente compró algo más de tiempo, pero tarde o temprano

van a hacer algo para intentar atar a Charles con un alfa. Otro alfa, Erik piensa

tristemente. Uno de los que van a hacer lo que se espera. Uno como Caín.

Charles aprieta su agarre en la mano de Erik cuando suena el cañón de sonidos.

Las caras de flash uno después de otro, los cuatro muertos, y entonces aparece el

quinto: Caín.

Charles espera a sentir alivio cuando ve la cara de Caín en el cielo.

Pero lo que en realidad pasa, es que no siente nada en lo absoluto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Weslty: No sabía cómo traducir exactamente esta palabra, pero sería algo
> 
> como ‘rico’, la verdad es que sigue sin convencerme.
> 
> (**) Gamemakers: Pues de manera literal es ‘Fabricante de juegos’ pero creo que
> 
> en español pierde algo de esencia (?) Por eso lo deje en inglés.


End file.
